I'll Always Be There
by Gryffindor Girl5
Summary: James Potter and Sirius Black meet the girls of their dreams and they try not to get in trouble with everybody. Suddenly, Sirius, Lily, and all his loyal friends disappear. Can James find them and face Lord Voldemort and live, by himself?
1. New Friends

This is only my 2nd fanfiction. Me first one is Harry Potter and The Return of the Dark Lord. Please read it and review to both of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hey James. Want to help out old Pete in the Leaky Cauldron? (is that the landlord's name? Or was it Tom?)"  
  
James Potter thought for a moment at his best friend's, Sirius Black, question.  
  
"Sure. Why not? He's always been very nice to us."  
  
"Come on then."  
  
"After Leaky Cauldron, want to go to my house?"  
  
"Sure. Whatever," said Sirius carelessly.  
  
The duo walked toward the small pub.  
  
"Hey Pete. What can we do for you today?" asked James.  
  
Pete smiled.  
  
"Well, you can look out for those troublemakers, stealers, the usual crooks."  
  
Sirius pretended to look shocked and clutched his chest.  
  
"Ah! I'm shocked, James! Pete just insulted us! We are troublemakers ourselves!" Sirius looked at James and looked in shock. "James, you are a troublemaker. Pete told us to get those bad guys. Prepare to be defeated, James Potter!" and Sirius pounced on James. The two boys fought like crazy.  
  
"The mighty James Potter shall not be defeated!"  
  
James knocked Sirius onto the floor and started to tickle him. James' fingers moved up and down Sirius' ribs furiously.  
  
"Ah! Stop-James-haha-stop-hahaha-tick-tickling-hahah-me! Stop, James!" pleaded Sirius.  
  
James stood over Sirius in triumph. Sirius ceased this chance to grab James by his ankles and knock him over.  
  
"Boys, boys! You're scaring the customers away. Especially the lovely young ladies."  
  
James and Sirius sat up and looked up. Sure enough, everybody was looking at them in astonishment. They looked around again and discovered two very pretty girls nearby, laughing their heads off. The boys immediately got to their feet and walked over.  
  
"Hello, Mademoiselles. How may I help to ladies?" was James, nudging Sirius to bow.  
  
This sent the girls into another fit of giggles.  
  
"I like guys with an excellent sense of humor. I'm Lily Stephenson and this is my friend, Emmeline Corks. We're both starting Hogwarts this year. How about you guys?" said the prettier of the two girls.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you ladies. I am James Potter and this is my best friend, Sirius Black. We're also starting our first year in Hogwarts." Said James and Sirius in unison, winking and smiling like a movie star.  
  
"Great! I really hope we will all be in the same house. See you tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express. Bye!" said Lily and they walked away, giggling.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other.  
  
"Well, what do you think? Total hotties, or not?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Definitely hotties. What house do you think you'll be in? I'll be in Gryffindor. I'm sure of it. Every body in our family is in Gryffindor."  
  
"A huge chance of Gryffindor and a small chance, Ravenclaw. Only my great uncle is in Ravenclaw, the rest, Gryffindor."  
  
They high-fived each other did their secret handshake.  
  
"Let's go get some ice-cream, my treat." And they walked off to the ice- cram parlor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
James and Sirius licked their strawberry and peanut butter swirl ice-cream in the shade, looking at the new brooms.  
  
"We meet again, boys."  
  
James and Sirius turned around and smiled. There were their favorite chicks, Lily and Emmeline.  
  
"Ah. You're right. We meet again."  
  
"Since we're keep on meeting like this, why don't we sit down talk?" offered Sirius.  
  
The girls smiled and sat down on a bench.  
  
"So, James, are you Muggle-born or a pure-blood wizard?" asked Lily, batting her eye lashes.  
  
James blushed and said, "I come from a very long generation of pure-blood wizards. What about you?"  
  
"I'm Muggle-born. My parents were so proud, but my sister is sort of jealous. She doesn't really like me."  
  
Sirius and Emmeline were looking very smug about something.  
  
"Aw. James and Lily are flirting with each other! James and Lily sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" said Sirius, laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
"Shut up, Sirius! Or I'll wring your neck later!"  
  
"Hey, Lily. Want me to get a room for you?" said Emmeline.  
  
"Ha. You and Sirius will probably kissing snugly in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts tomorrow!"  
  
"Atta girl, Lily!" cheered James.  
  
Suddenly, a boy with oily, black hair and sharp, and mean eyes sneered.  
  
"Who are you, oil face?"  
  
" I'm Severus Snape. The proud son of the famous Virgo Snape. You should show me some respect."  
  
"Oh." Said Sirius.  
  
Virgo Snape was a famous businessman. He was rich, but as mean as a lion. His employees hated him, but they were paid very generously.  
  
"Yeah. Because he is rich. Nobody likes him because he is a mean and stupid bully. You're probably the same thing. He almost went over to the Dark Side, but it was luckily he was in allegiance with Dumbledore. Will you go over to the Dark Side, Snape?" said James with dislike and they four left.  
  
Severus Snape clenched his hands and walked away as well.  
  
"That got rid of him. Well, we have to go. See you tomorrow." Said Sirius and James. They bid their farewells and left. 


	2. Hogwarts

I'm so sorry that I haven't written in like a week or so. I've been very busy getting ready for my graduation and got tons of homework. So anyway, please review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Come on, Sirius. We're gonna be late for the Hogwarts Express! You want to meet up with Lily and Emmeline, right?" yelled James Potter over the rain and thunder.  
  
James and Sirius Black were running toward the London Express and to Hogwarts.  
  
"Whew. We got out of that rain. Come on; let's run to the barrier. We only have 5 minutes until the train leaves."  
  
The two boys pushed their lug gages and headed toward Platform 9 3/4. They ran through the barrier and only stopped when they saw billowing smoke from out of an old-fashioned train.  
  
"Hi! I'm over here, James, Sirius!" that was Lily Stephenson.  
  
"Lily! Come on, Sirius, we'ree gonna be late for the train!"  
  
Drenched in rain, the two shivering boys got onto the train from with the two girls. They found an empty compartment and sat down.  
  
"You guys are wet from head to toe!'r said Lily, giggling.  
  
'Yeah, we noticed," droned James dryly.  
  
Suddenly, somebody appeared at the doorway of their compartment.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Potter and Black. You guys should really dry up," said none other than Severus Snape.  
  
"What do you want, hook nose?"  
  
"Tut-tut-tut. You shouldn't disrespect me like that. If you do, my friends will crush you into pieces if I want them to."  
  
Sure enough, two huge cronies appeared.  
  
"Hah. They might have the brawns, but I doubt they have the brains. They might beat me in wrestling, but they'll never beat Sirius and me in a duel. They're too stupid. They even look that," said James with a glint in his eyes.  
  
Snape's lips curled and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well see again, Potter, I'll make sure of that." With that, Snape left and his cronies cracking their knuckles.  
  
"Wow, James. You'ree handsome, smart and brave. What a nice combo," said Lily, batting her eyelashes.  
  
'Aw. It was nothing!" said James, blushing.  
  
Sirius was sniggering and imitated Lily and James behind their back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Brrr. I'M freezing c-cold. Do we have to c-cross the r-river in this w- weather? complained James.  
  
?eh have ta. It? the tradition."  
  
James looked around and saw a giant of a man.  
  
?i. I? Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys of Hogwarts, Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
James didn? know why, but he felt no fear. Same thing with Sirius. He even smiled and shook Hagrid? hand.  
  
?ello. I? James Potter and this is my best friend, Sirius Black. These over there are my other friends, Lily Stephenson and Emmeline Corks. Pleased to meet you!"  
  
Lily and Emmeline smiled weakly and hurried to one of the boats.  
  
?ooks like your lady friend are scared o me. Said Hagrid sadly.  
  
?w. Don? worry. They?l come to like you. Shall we set off to the castle now? said Sirius.  
  
They set off together and the castle came into view.  
  
?ow. Was almost everybody? first word.  
  
It sure was magnificent. There were a lot of turrets and towers and the whole place was huge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Once all the first years were in the castle, they realized that they were in the hallway.  
  
?reetings. I am Professor McGonagall and I am the Deputy Headmistress and teacher of Transfiguration. Please wait here for a moment, said a stern- looking lady with a tight bun drawing back her hair.  
  
Everybody stood in silence and looked at the moving paintings.  
  
A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall appeared and said, ?ollow me." The Professor walked and walked. Suddenly, she stopped. She opened two large oak doors with brass knobs and revealed a humongous room with enchanted ceilings of the weather outside. There were also 4 long tables in the center and 1 long table in the front of the room, which sat the teachers.  
  
Many students were bewildered, which included Lily, James, Sirius and Emmeline. The ones that were bored were only Severus Snape and his cronies. All heads in the room were turned toward the first years. Everybody fell silent.  
  
Professor McGonagall disappeared into the entrance to the hallway and came back a few minutes later, carrying a battered hat on a stool. Sirius, James and Lily liked at each other and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well, what do you think? It? kinda short and sorta short. I? working on it. Please review and recommend to other friends!  
  
-Gryffindor Girl  
  
????????????????????????????????-?? ??????????????????????????????????? ?????? ?????? c????2 ???? 2 *?0? 3 3 3 3 3 3 3  
  
3 3 3 3 3 3 3  
  
zjNC:\Documents and Settings\zj1\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\ zjNC:\Documents and Settings\zj1\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\"????"???? 1.asd zj9C:\Documents and Settings\zj1\My Documents\2.Hogwarts.docÿ??(?(?¼? ???????? Unknownÿ! Times New Roman Times New Roman ?????? Symbol Century Gothic Century Gothic ??O?????? SimSun !),.:;?]}¨·Ç??|'".?????????????"'),.:;?]`|}~?? ([{·'"???????(.[{?? " ???????.[{??? 8I'm so sorry that I haven't written in like a week or so I'm so sorry that I haven't written in like a week or so ???????????????o? Normal Microsoft Word 9.0 M????????? I'm so sorry that I haven't written in like a week or so ???????????????o root Entry Root Entry 1Table 1Table WordDocument WordDocument ?????????????????? SummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation DocumentSummaryInformation CompObj CompObj ?????????? ObjectPool Microsoft Word ?? MSWordDoc Word.Document.8 


	3. The Sorting Hat

Okay. I didn't get even one review! Come on! Please review! I'm desperate.  
  
*  
* *  
  
"What in the world is that! How's that hat supposed to help us get sorted into our houses?" said James in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know. Why you looking at me!" said Sirius.  
  
"Seriously, don't you guys read Hogwarts, A History? That's the Sorting Hat! It reads your mind and places you in your appropriate house," whispered Lily.  
  
James shook his head. "You're more likely to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. You're a hard-worker and very smart!"  
  
Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat right in front of the staff's desk. A tear appeared in the middle of the hat, and broke into a song. Everybody except the first years smiled.  
  
A thousand years or more ago, When I was newly sewn, There lived four wizards of renown, Whose names are still well known: Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley abroad, Shrewd Slytherin, from fen. They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, They hatched a daring plan To educate young sorcerers Thus Hogwarts School began. Now each of these four founders Formed their own house, for each Did value different virtues In the ones they ahd to teach. By Gryffindor, the bravest were Prized far beyond the rest. For Ravenclaw, the cleverest Would always be the best. For Haufflepuff, hard workers were Most worthy of admission. And powere-hungry Slytherin Loved those of great ambition. While still alive they did divide Their favorites from the throng, Yet how to pick the worthy ones When they are dead and gone? 'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, He whipped me off his head The founders put some brains in me So I could instead! Now slip me snug behind your ears, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind And tell you where you belong!  
  
After the song, there was a wave of applause from the tables.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Now, when I call your names, step forward and put the hat on your head. Potter, James!" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
James placed the hat on his ears and it slipped down to his chin. Then, a small voice appeared in his head.  
  
"Ah. Look who I have here. Another Potter, I see. You'll be a cinch. How about."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
James took the hat off and ran to the table who was clapping and whistling the most.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Stephenson, Lily!" James crossed his fingers and prayed.  
  
""Gryffindor!"  
  
"Yes!!!!!!" yelled James.  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Snape, Severus!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Canell, Fiona!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Forge, Malcolm!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Corks, Emmeline!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!" At that, Lily looked sad and crestfallen.  
  
"Fu, Jenna!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!" James was surprised at this round fellow and that kept on tripping. James didn't think he could actually be sorted. The Sorting Hat took 10 whole minutes to decide.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Coal, Andy!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Penilas, Penelope!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
And that was the end of the sorting.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, stood up and snapped.  
  
"I have a couple of notices to give out. First, no student is allowed in the Forbidden Forest. And, you can not go out of Hogwarts grounds. Lord Voldemort is still running loose. Okay! Dig in!"  
  
Most of the students and staff winced when Dumbeldore said Lord Voldemort. But that was erased when piles and piles of different delicious cooking appeared on the silver and gold platters. Jugs of pumpkin appeared and waited to refill the gold goblets.  
  
What a feast! I can really get used to this! said James.  
  
*  
* *  
  
So, what do you think? Give out suggestions and please review!  
  
-Gryffindor Girl 


	4. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew

So, what do you think about my last chapter? Anyway, thanks so much to my new reviewers!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
'Wow. This food is delicious!" said James thickly, through a mouthful of buttery hot mashed potatoes.  
  
'Don't talk with your mouth full. It's not polite," said Sirius through a mouthful, too.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
After they finished eating, the leftover food on the plates disappeared.  
  
The houses stood and walked off. Suddenly, a boy with light brown hair and green eyes came up to James and Sirius.  
  
'Hi! My name's Remus Lupin. I'm also in Gryffindor. I just wanted to meet all the Gryffindor first years."  
  
The boy shot out his hands. James shook it, smiling.  
  
'Hi. I'm James Potter and this is my friend, Sirius Black. It's a real pleasure to meet you. Hey, tell you what. Want to be friends?" said James.  
  
'Sure. I was about to ask you that myself."  
  
"So, Potter has a new friend."  
  
"What do you want, Snape?" said James coldly.  
  
'Oh, nothing. It's just that I find it very surprising that you actually got another friend."  
  
'What about you, always hanging around those thugs of yours."  
  
Snape's pale face reddened slightly. He beckoned for his cronies to follow him back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
'Who the hell is that?" asked Remus.  
  
'Just another Slytherin jerk. Don't pay attention to him. He's not worth it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Wake up, sleepy heads! Come down and eat breakfast!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"Man, Sirius, don't yell that loud!" said James angrily.  
  
But they did dress and got down to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was giving out envelopes to every student.  
  
"These are your new schedules. Right after breakfast, you will get your stuff and go to the appropriate classrooms. After each lesson, you will have a few minutes to prepare for the next class."  
  
James tore open his and found that he has History of Magic next. He looked and Sirius's schedule was the same as his. He quickly wolfed down his meal and went to the Gryffindor common room to prepare. Minutes later, the rest of the Gryffindors had come in and went out.  
  
"Come on, James. I want to get top seats."  
  
James raced after Sirius and went to the History of Magic classroom. The teacher teaching this subject was an old man that had a strict look about them.  
  
"Class, my name is Professor Binns. I will teach History of Magic. Today we will talk about the medieval times. Magic was sacred there." Professor Binns droned on and on in a toneless and boring voice and within seconds, the class began to fall into a deep stupor. Sirius and James were so bored that they almost fell asleep. Suddenly, James had an idea. He took out his wand and muttered a few words under his breath. Instantly, Professor Binn's voice started to sing in an off-key melody. The sleeping class went into loud guffaws. Professor Binns was very surprised and it took him a few minutes to regain his shock. He took out his own voice and performed the counter spell. His voice went back to his normal voice except his voice was now shaking with anger and shock.  
  
"Who. Did. This! Quiet! Show yourself!"  
  
Immediately, the class shut up and looked almost fearful in an amused sort of way.  
  
"It was me, Professor," said James.  
  
Professor Binns went boiling mad.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor and detention!" Then he went back to droning, occasionally glancing at James.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
" I tell you, I might have gotten into trouble, but it was way worth it," said James after the lesson. "I just have to clean the whole entire trophy room, by elbow grease."  
  
Remus, Sirius and Lily were laughing as they walked to their next lesson.  
  
"Have fun in Charms! I have Arithmancy," said Lily, as she turned the opposite corner.  
  
They entered the room and almost tripped over a tiny little man.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry."  
  
"No, no, it's okay. Please take your seat. Class, I'm Professor Flitwick. I teach Charms!"  
  
The class leaned forward eagerly.  
  
"Today, we will learn the Wingardium Leviosa Spell. It is used to levitate things. You will see a feather in front of you. Try to make it hover above the desk."  
  
Everybody was trying very hard, except for Sirius and James. They smirked and shook their head.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" they said in unison. Both of their feathers hovered above the desk about 5 feet, until the two boys gently put it back onto the desk with a wave of their wands.  
  
"Excellent! Mr. Potter and Mr. Black have done it on their first try! 20 points for Gryffindor! Congra-" Professor Flitwick didn't get to finish his sentence, because just then a plump boy with wispy hair had made his feather explode. His face was covered in ashes and his feather was in cinders.  
  
"I guess you'll need another feather, Mr. Pettigrew."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hey, boy. When you do the Levitating Spell, it's Wingardium Leviosa. Make the o nice and long. By the way, I'm James Potter, this is my two best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."  
  
"My name is Peter Pettigrew. I don't really have a knack for magic," said the boy.  
  
"Hey, guys. Why don't we help Peter here? You can hang with us, if you want."  
  
Peter nodded and smiled.  
  
"Wow, my first friends are the most coolest kids in school. I am so lucky!"  
  
So with a new friend, they walked to Transfiguration.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Good morning, class. I am Professor McGonagall. I will be teaching you the fine and complicated art of Transfiguration." She just changed from a tabby cat to a strict looking woman. The class was looking bright eyed and eager to learn.  
  
"Sorry. You won't learn how to transfigure yourselves yet. It is too complicated. You will learn that in your 7th year." The class moaned.  
  
"Today, you will try to turn a cotton into a hamster. First, copy down these notes."  
  
Since, they had Double Transfiguration, they still had plenty of time left. As usual, Sirius and James succeeded in only their 1st try.  
  
"Ah. We have two smart and brilliant students."  
  
Peter just accidentally transfigured Lily into a half human and half hamster. A lot of people screamed. Professor McGonagall righted Lily and scolded Peter. Sirius and James and Remus laughed hysterically until Lily looked daggers at them.  
  
After that lesson, everybody walked down to the Great Hall for lunch. 


	5. Break Up

Hey! So sorry that I couldn't update for so long. I have a lot of cleaning up for my teacher, a lot of charity work and graduation. Oh yeah, Lily's last name is really Evans. I read it in the 5th book. Anyway, please review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hey, Peter, can you turn ol' Snape into a mutant hamster, too? Just like what you turned Lily into," said James, laughing.  
  
"Um, James, Lily is right behind you!" said Sirius cautiously.  
  
James turned around and sure enough, Lily was running past them with great dislike. James shook his head.  
  
"What's gotten into Lily now?"  
  
"Maybe the fact that you're making fun of her about what happened in Transfiguration?" offered Sirius.  
  
"Oh. I'll go apologize, then. Actually, maybe I'll do it after lunch. I'm starving. Anyway, the first day at Hoogwarts was pretty fun so far. What do we have after lunch?" asked James.  
  
"Well, we have Potions and then Herbology," said Remus.  
  
"Okay. Let's all eat lunch, then!" said Sirius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"I don't think that I really like Potions. Why does the teacher have all these gross things in jars on places where we can see them?" said Peter.  
  
"Oh, shut up, class is starting. Let's see the Potions teacher. Oh no! Old Snivelius is in this class too!" complained James, spotting Severus Snape.  
  
"Who's Snivelius?" asked Sirius, Remus and Peter all together.  
  
"My name for stupid Snape."  
  
"What! That hook-nosed, oily-haired moron!" cried Sirius.  
  
Somebody cleared her throat. They all turned around to see Lily, who was looking very cross.  
  
"I don't think that's very nice of you to make fun of Snape like that. It's really mean."  
  
"Well, I don't care what you think. He's still a hook-nosed, oily-haired moron for all you say, Evans!" snapped James.  
  
"Do you want me to tell the teacher?"  
  
"Go ahead, I don't care. But I really don't think you have the guts to, though. You're too chicken."  
  
Lily's eye fired up and was gripping her wand very tightly. She turned away with her head held high and looked away, still fuming.  
  
"Meow! Cat fight!" said Sirius.  
  
"Excuse me, Sirius. It's more like a cat and mouse fight. I'm the cat and she's the timid little mouse. She can't win me."  
  
"Um, James. I don't think that you should fire her up."  
  
James turned around and Lily was burning.  
  
"Huh. Looks like she doesn't know when to quit," said James.  
  
"That is the final straw. You are so dead, James Potter!"  
  
Just then, a tall and thin man walked into the class.  
  
"Is there a problem here?"  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"Yes. James was just making fun of Severus Snape and I tried to stop him. He wouldn't listen and started to call me names and insult me," she said.  
  
"Ah. 10 points from Gryffindor and detention for you, Mr. Potter. You will come to my desk after class you will come to me for your assignment."  
  
James just smiled and when the teacher looked away, he whispered to Lily, " Is that all you can do?"  
  
"Okay class. My name is Professor Velding and I teach Potions, of course. I am also Head of Slytherin. Today we will only be taking notes for the next lesson so you can be prepared. Copy these down."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Come on, chaps. Green House 1 today." James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and everybody else had jus finished Potions. It was very boring.  
  
The 1st year Gryffindors and 1st Hufflepuffs all strode into a greenhouse full of weird and exotic plants. It smelled of fertilizer and wet mildew.  
  
"I am Professor Sprout. I teach Herbology and Head of Hufflepuff. Today we'll be learning about Devil's Snare. This plant is very strong and if it gets hold of you, it might choke you to death. The only thing that makes it release you is if you relax. The more you move around and fidget, the more its grip tightens. Oh yes, there's one more thing that makes it release its grip on you and who can tell me what is it?"  
  
Lily automatically raised her hand and said, "It's a spell that can do the trick. You just have to say Diffindo and there'll be a fire. Since plants are very weak against fire, the plant usually withers."  
  
"Very good, Ms. Evans. Now, everybody let's try the spell."  
  
When Professor Sprout turned around, James muttered, "Show-off."  
  
Lily heard, but she pretended that she didn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"How are we supposed to finish all this homework!" said James. They're teachers gave the 4 boys tons of homework.  
  
"I don't think you should worry about that right now. Your first priority should be making up with Lily. You really like her and you know it," said Remus quietly.  
  
"I do not like that rat face!" yelled James hotly, but he knew himself that that wasn't true.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say, buddy. Whatever you say."  
  
"Drop it, Remus. Lily hates him and thinks he's a jerk. James doesn't want to talk to her either, so just drop it," said Sirius.  
  
"Thanks, man. Thanks," said James.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
So, what do you think of my chapter. In the 5th book, it said that Lily doesn't really like James so I had to make some event so that it happens. Please review. 


End file.
